


Volatile Love

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, Nook Eating, Nooks, Pain, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat said nothing and simply closed Vriska's bedroom door behind him, locking it. They were trapped inside, and it was time. Karkat x Vriska Blackrom [Vriskat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for hardcore sex, strong language and strong violence.

It was never the journey over to Vriska's house that bothered Karkat. He used this time to think about what he was going to do to her once he arrived. No, it was always the strange feeling of emptiness that came with his departure. Every week was the same. He would arrive, he would put her in her place (or she would put him in his), and they would curse and bite and hate until he had to leave.

To them, it was more than a simple Kismesissitude. It was therapeutic. Vriska and Karkat were consistently ornery, and they needed a healthy way to relieve stress and make themselves feel better. A kismesis was a fantastic way to go, and offered them the release that they needed.

Karkat had brought his backpack of supplies for tonight. A long rope, a blindfold, a gag if he needed it (probably to shut her the fuck up) and a bucket. He found himself smirking; he included a few knives as well. He couldn't say he hated their time together. He could say, however, that he hated her. He hated Vriska more than anyone he's ever hated.

Their relationship was secretive. None of their friends knew about it, at Vriska's request. Karkat had agreed, at least until it was time to reveal it. In the meantime, he had business to attend to.

He eventually made it to her hive, and she kept it unlocked for him. It was dark outside, perhaps even on the verge of raining. The wind was picking up, giving Karkat a slight chill. He opened the door to Vriska's hive and entered, having been here enough times to know exactly where her room was located.

He pushed open the door and there she was, seated at the foot of her bed, expecting him. She smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side as if all was right with the world.

"You took long enough," she said. "You better not keep me waiting next time."

Karkat said nothing and simply closed Vriska's bedroom door behind him, locking it. They were trapped inside, and it was time.

He took off his backpack and threw it near Vriska's bed, walking angrily towards her and grabbing her by the throat. Karkat pushed her down onto her bed, growling through his gritted teeth. He squeezed hard, making Vriska squeak suddenly and try to gasp for air. With his other hand, he pushed her hard, down into the bed.

"Shut the fuck up. I brought things with me this time," was all he said simply. And then with a smile, he unclenched his fingers slightly, letting her breath. Hot air rushed into Vriska's lungs.

"Welcome home... asshole," she spat. Karkat moved his fingers from her throat and kissed her hard. He kissed her violently. He kissed her passionately, and she returned it. She dug her nails into his neck, pinching him hard enough to leave marks.

Karkat climbed up onto the bed completely, pinning Vriska down and continuing the kiss. His hand slithered up her shirt, squeezing her breast hard. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth more for him, and he pushed his tongue hard against the inside of her mouth.

Vriska squirmed under him, her robotic and synthetic arm squeezing his leg hard. It was likely to leave a bruise. Her moaning turned to growling. Pleasurable growling of want and need.

Karkat pulled away from the kiss, letting a trail of saliva form between their lips, which slowly broke apart.

"I'm home," he said after a pant. He looked her up and down. "You could have dressed up better."

She rolled her eyes. "This is fine. This is the shirt I want you to fuck up." It was her Scorpio shirt. The one she always wore when she was hanging out with Karkat and their friends. He loved the way it hugged her body, the way it still showed her curves. It was simple.

Karkat grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her up to him. She gasped softly. She loved how violent he could get.

He was close enough to almost touch noses with her when he said. "You fucking disgust me."

He spat in her face and she wiped it away.  _Bring it on._

"I hate everything about you," he said. "Your stupid fucking face, your horns, the way you think you're better than everyone else, the way you flirt around..."

He almost lost his train of thought, but yanked her collar again to prove his point. "Tell me you're worthless."

Vriska laughed. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Just because it's your turn to dominate~"

Her expression turned dark. "Don't be a little bitch."

Karkat simply got up and went into his backpack, fetching a serrated knife. Let the games begin.

He climbed over Vriska, dragging the cold blade across her forehead, but not cutting her. Not yet. He simply wanted her to know how it felt on her skin. She shuddered.

"Not there. They'll notice," said Vriska, referring to their friends. Losing his patience, Karkat slapped her across the face, knocking her glasses askew. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him, and very slowly, Karkat dragged the serrated edge of the knife against her tongue, cutting it. Blue blood began to flow from the middle of her tongue, and she pulled him in for another kiss, and this time, she took control.

She pulled away, teasing him with a kiss on the nose. "We're not using the bucket until I say," she said. Karkat nodded. Vriska swiped the knife from him and slashed at his shoulder, drawing his cherry red blood from the cut. He sucked in air through his clenched teeth, feeling the burn.

She exposed her tongue, now blue with her blood, and let some droplets of blood drip onto the bed sheets. "Pants off. Stand up. Right the fuck now," she demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was soon on his feet with his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Wait," she said, and she slowly dragged the knife over the bulge in Karkat's boxers. He was very hard and ready for her.

She kissed the bulge in his boxers before dragging the knife again, over his groin, threatening to cut him. A sly smirk appeared on her face.

Finally, Vriska pulled off his boxers and exposed Karkat's tentabulge. She wasted no time in taking it into her mouth, and it hurt her. Karkat knew that with her tongue cut, it would make sucking him painful. He grinned and grabbed her hair, ramming himself down her throat.

Vriska gagged, barely able to breathe.  _Yes, more..._ Karkat's cock was no doubt being smeared with the blood from Vriska's tongue, and he chose not to care.

"Suck it," he commanded. Vriska nodded obediently and began bobbing her head up and down on Karkat's tentabulge, feeling it squirm and curl inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned, wanting this all week. She could feel Karkat's fingers pulling her hair and gripping her head. She loved it.

"Suck faster!" he barked, and slapped her cheek. A handprint was left on her face. She nodded quickly and sucked him faster, making him moan and groan. She knew what he liked.

Vriska used her metallic arm to feel his groin and gut, making him shudder slightly.

"Good girl," he said through a moan, pulling her hair. He gritted his teeth because of how  _stupid_  she looked. Vriska continued to please him with her mouth, feeling his tentabulge throb in her mouth.

He held her head, continuing to watch her suck him off. Listening to the sounds she was making. After a while, Karkat moaned louder. "I'm close... fuck... fuck, Vriska..." She was pleased to hear him say her name on the same breath of pleasure. They produced a wet slapping sound every time Karkat pumped into her mouth, filling the room with wet sounds and grunts.

Karkat continued to thrust into Vriska's mouth before he groaned loudly, sliding out of her mouth without warning before stroking his tentabulge. "Here it comes, open your fucking mouth."

Vriska opened her mouth as Karkat shot stream after stream of his cum, splashing Vriska's face and shirt in it. She was surprised, but not as much as the first time. It was a pleasure knowing Karkat could cum so much.

Karkat pumped his bulge in his hand, spurting his last few shots of cum over Vriska, splashing her shirt and face with the rest of his cum. He moaned and growled, his eyes meeting hers.

"You couldn't look more slutty than you do now," he said.

"I hate you too," replied Vriska.

"Leave the shirt on."

Vriska smirked and got off her knees, sitting on the foot of the bed. She felt her shirt, which was wet with Karkat's seed. His cum was sticky and warm. She found herself licking at the rest on her face.

"My turn," she said, going over to him. She slinked around behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back into her. She whispered in his ear as she dragged the blade up his chest.

"You have a big fucking mouth," she said. "Better put it to good use before I give you a smile."

She brought the blade up to his lips to emphasize her point. Karkat enjoyed the feel of her body against his, holding him from behind. It was oddly soothing, aside from the knife about to slice open his mouth. It brought his mind back to previous events.

* * *

_Karkat and Vriska were talking. Enjoying themselves and relaxing. Aradia had invited all of her friends to her hive to watch movies, and Karkat had really enjoyed himself. He had arrived with his matesprit, Nepeta Leijon._

_Vriska had arrived after him, and she had arrived alone. Karkat heard her and Sollux bickering with each other, and eventually, she had sat down on the couch._

_After everyone went home, Karkat was surprised to see that Vriska had sent him a message._

_AG: Karkaaaaaaaat. You wouldn't happen to 8e 8usy right now, would you? ::::)_

_He had arrived at her hive and she had explained herself. She was looking for a kismesis, and Sollux had rejected her offer. Karkat was surprised to see Vriska so disappointed; he had never seen her sad before. She explained that the reason she had invited Karkat to her hive to talk to him is because she wanted to talk to someone similar to her. Someone who wouldn't care too much if she were to spill her thoughts on him. She didn't mind if Karkat knew how weak she could be, because she knew how weak Karkat could be._

_Karkat also would not have minded a kismesis, as trolls can have every quadrant filled. The two of them proposed an idea of mutual benefit. Vriska and Karkat would be kismesis with each other._

_They practiced their new romance that night, and when their fun was over, they came up with parameters and ways to spice things up. It was a fantastic way to deal with their frustration, and a nice way to fill in their need for kismesissitude. Ever since then, Karkat and Vriska's kismesis romance was a flaming fire that wouldn't go out anytime soon._

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by Vriska, placing the blade of the knife into his mouth. "Are you fucking deaf?"

Karkat grabbed her arm and forced it away, pushing Vriska onto her bed. "I heard you." She smirked and seductively wiggled out of her pants, removing them and dropping them onto the floor. Vriska was lying on her bed, and she still had Karkat's cum splattered about her body. It was in her hair as well, and her devilish gaze was almost accentuated by his cum. She was in her navy blue panties, which Karkat was surprised to find was now adorned with little red crabs.

"Don't overthink it," she said, and if Karkat was paying more attention to her face, he would have found her blushing slightly. "Don't overthink it and just get to fucking work."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat rubbed Vriska through her panties, wondering why they had little crabs on them. Vriska exhaled. "Take them off, stupid."

He was torn from his train of thought, and went to work on removing her panties. She smirked. "Do a good job, okaaaaaaaay Karkat?" she said in a mock affectionate tone.

He rolled his eyes and planned to get back at her later. The night was far from over and they were just getting started. Karkat helped her out of her panties and tossed them aside, and he now had a full view of Vriska's nook.

"Hurry the fuck-" began Vriska. Karkat dug his fingers hard into the flesh of her leg.

"Shut the fuck up," he said. "I got it."

He brought his face down to her nook and took a teasing lick around her sensitive areas, starting to work his tongue. She was already wet, he had noticed. Vriska enjoyed pain more than she let on, and she was an amazing liar.

She moaned very softly as Karkat began dragging his tongue in long strides, starting to scratch her itch. She raked her fingers through Karkat's hair, smirking.

Karkat pressed his face to Vriska's nook, coating it in saliva as he continued to lick and nip at it. He was teasing her, and she knew it. Simple stimulation. She pulled his hair hard. "Faster," she commanded.

Karkat growled and went faster for her, practically kissing her nook. Vriska bit her lip and held Karkat's head down, exhaling.

"Mmmmmmmm... good..." she sighed.

Karkat's arms grabbed Vriska's legs, pushing his face further into her nook. Vriska actually squirmed from her sensitivity.

"F-Fuck," she said. With enough of his visits, Karkat knew how her body worked. He began licking and nipping at her nook, and snaked one of his fingers into her body. This took her by surprise, and she gasped.

"Asshole," she spat. He grinned. He began to slowly work his finger in and out of her, eating her out. He curled his finger ever so slightly and pushed it in and out, getting it deeper every time. She tried to suppress her quivering, to no avail.

"You're under my control here too," said Karkat, smiling. She gripped his hair.

"No you're not," she said. And then a soft sigh. "Keep going."

Karkat pressed his tongue to her nook and pushed it inside, tasting her juices. She tasted, oddly enough, like blueberry. Karkat liked blueberry.

"Oh-Ohhhh..." moaned Vriska, as Karkat quickly lapped at her nook. He enjoyed her taste, and never objected too much when she made him do this. Vriska continued to moan and squirm from Karkat's tongue.

Vriska stroked Karkat's hair with her fingers, surprisingly gently. He guessed that this part of their foreplay was their gentlest part. Their least violent part. It was alright, he guessed. Vriska bit her lip.

Vriska tapped her fingers on the back of Karkat's head, and told him to stop. He did so, and brought himself up.

"I don't want to cum yet," she said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"Why does it fucking matter?" he asked.

"Of course it fucking matters!" spat Vriska. "Nevermind," she said. "Just do something else."

He forced her back down onto her back, pressing his fingers to her neck. "I've done this much for you, bitch. Remember who's fucking in charge tonight."

Vriska couldn't breathe, and he didn't care.

"Don't fucking move," he said, and he finally let go of her neck. She coughed, letting air back into her throat. She noticed Karkat ruffling through his backpack.

He pulled out another knife, and some rope, moving back towards Vriska again. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Oh noooooooo," she teased. "Whatever are you going to  _do_  to me?"

He growled in anger and cut the long rope into four smaller sections. Vriska raised an eyebrow. Not long after, he was tightening the last rope, binding her limbs to her bedposts.

"This is a new one," said Vriska, tied up and splayed out.

Karkat brought the knife to Vriska's leg, and sliced her very slowly, drawing forth blue blood. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"If you moan," said Karkat. "I'll cut."

Vriska opened her eyes.

"If you so much as say a word," said Karkat. "I'll fucking cut. Got that?" Vriska knew better. She nodded. Karkat smiled.

"Good girl."

He moved over to her and positioned himself at the entrance of her nook, his tentabulge ready once again. Vriska didn't flinch as Karkat shoved himself into her, as she was used to it by now.

He began pumping in and out of her, keeping one hand on Vriska's leg and the other on his knife. Vriska's restraints were being shaken; her tied arms and legs moving with every thrust.

She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. Karkat knew how rough she loved to be, and the restraints weren't helping. She was going to moan. She just had to keep it in as long as she could.

However, she couldn't say she also hated the view. She could see her bound arms and legs, and she could see Karkat fucking her with intense hatred. She could feel his tentabulge pump in and out of her nook, and she could feel the waves of pleasure move throughout her body in quick, hateful bursts.

Vriska couldn't help herself. She let out a soft groan, and felt Karkat's knife dig into her hip. She clenched her teeth.

"Oh, does it hurt?" asked Karkat. "I'll cut faster next time. Thank you for your input."

She exhaled softly and gazed at him. He could be such an asshole, but she sure wasn't one to talk, or complain. She was turned on with Karkat's aggression, although they would never completely cripple each other.

"Karkat," she said. He gave her an angry look.

"Didn't I tell you to to shut the fuck up?" He pressed the blade to her stomach.

"I love you." she said.

He smiled and pulled the blade back, continuing to fuck her. He groaned with pleasure before speaking.

"Fucking liar."


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later and Karkat and Vriska had not stopped. He had bound her hands together with the rope, and forced her to ride him. She did so without complaining.

He gripped the rope binding her hands and held her down, pumping up into her animalistically. Vriska moaned and groaned, riding Karkat, slicing his chest slowly and carefully.

"H-Hold still," she said. "I-I'm trying to write my name..."

Karkat had actually stopped his thrusts momentarily, and allowed her to write her full name with her knife carvings. He had winced as she completed her name by dotting the 'i' with a little heart.

"I think it looks nice," said Vriska, smiling. She licked the blade, cleaning off his blood. "Very nice."

Karkat gritted his teeth and resumed his thrusts, taking Vriska off guard and making her squeak from the pleasure. He moved his hands from her rope bindings, to her hips, watching her bounce on his tentabulge.

She bent down and placed her hands on his shoulders, bringing her face close to his. Their hot breaths washed over each other's faces. Vriska's gaze never left him.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Harder."

Karkat's hands moved to her rump, and he began to fuck her deeper. Vriska's moans turned him on, and her commands had the same effect. He exhaled, grunting, and continued to thrust deeply into her nook.

"Vriska..." he moaned. That certainly got her attention.

"What is it, Karkat?" said Vriska. They were close enough to kiss.

"You... are loud as fuck..." he said. She smirked.

"Oh, does it bother you?" she said. "Do you  _want_  me to be louder? Is that it?" She began to scream his name, half joking."OH KAAAAAAAARKAAAAAAAAT! OH FUCK! OH FUCK IT'S SO GOOD!"

He rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Vriska..." He had torn off her shirt a while ago, and he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, hating the feel of her skin on his. He exhaled, continuing to pump his bulge into her. A wet slapping sound was heard with every thrust.

Vriska licked her lips in his face. "You still hate me, Kaaaaaaaarkat?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. He groaned in pleasure.

"Do you still hate me even while you fuuuuuuuuck me like this?" She smiled at him, holding his shoulders as she continued to ride him. He knew she was trying to confuse him again.

"Fuck yeah I do," said Karkat.

"O-Oh~" she moaned. "I wonder how much you really hate me when we do this."

He gritted his teeth. "Shut the fuck up...Vriska..."

She smirked and gave his nose a little kiss. "You don't have to be so nasty, Karkat~"

He got annoyed. "Stop." Vriska sat back up and started bouncing, feeling stupid.

"Okay." And then a while later. "I'm close...!"

"Me too..." he moaned. He began fucking her faster, watching as she bounced quicker on his bulge.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned, her moans becoming more frequent. "Oh  _fuck!_ "

Vriska reached orgasm, and Karkat's peak was reached immediately after. They both shook as they came, Vriska continuing to bounce as Karkat fucked her. He pumped his cum deep into Vriska's nook, growling as he filled her. Vriska's moans turned to loud yelps, and their wet sounds became louder and wetter.

She slumped over him as her loud orgasm subsided, and her hands fell to his chest. Karkat's hands found themselves sliding down to her rump, feeling her body.

Vriska panted, her voice filling the silence between them. She tossed the knife aside, and felt Karkat's tentabulge squirm and curl slightly inside her.

"Get off..." he said.

She nodded and slid off of Karkat's bulge, collapsing beside him.

"Just let me rest for a fucking bit..." she said. "I'm getting a little tired..."

He nodded, breathing slowly. He relaxes into the bed and closes his eyes slightly.

"Are you tired?" she asks.

Karkat shakes his head. "I'm not falling asleep." Their hatred for each other, as well as their pent up sexual frustration, was slowly dissipating, and Karkat knew it.

Outside, it had slowly started to rain.

Karkat suddenly awoke, not knowing for a second where he was. He jerked his head towards Vriska, who was sitting beside him.

"You fell the fuck asleep," she said.

A soft, warm blanket was covering Karkat, and his head was rested on a pillow. "I had to move you a little bit to make you comfortable," she said. "I guess the sound of the rain made you fall asleep even though you said you fucking wouldn't."

Karkat sighed, snuggling his face into the pillow. Everything was so comfortable.

"You're not leaving, right?" she said. "Not in this rain."

Karkat nodded. "Fuck no. It's alright if I stay here?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. There was no longer much sexual frustration. No longer much pent up hatred. Their passion was dimming down. His cuts still hurt and burnt, and his red blood smeared his body. The same could be said for Vriska's blue wounds.

Vriska was now dressed in blue pajamas (or, 8lue pajamas), and she was holding a mug.

"It's hot chocolate," she said. "You want some?"

Karkat nodded.

"Too fucking bad," she said. And she smiled one of her famous smiles.

Karkat sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, retrieving his pants and finding his phone. There were unopened messages he had missed.

AC: :33 how is my wonderful karkitty tonight? <33

AC: :33 don't go outside it's raining!

AC: :33 where are you...

AC: :33 i guess you're busy right meow. talk to me later okay? i love you <33

He had felt bad, and finally replied to her messages.

CG: FUCK. NEPETA.

CG: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REPLY SOONER.

CG: I'M NOT IN THE RAIN, DON'T WORRY.

CG: AND YES, I HAVE BEEN BUSY. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, OKAY? I LOVE YOU.

CG: <3

He turned off his phone screen, and put it back in his pocket. Vriska smirked.

"I heard your phone go off, but I didn't touch it. It's Nepeta, isn't it?" Karkat nodded.

"Did you tell her you're spending the night?"

"I'll do it later," said Karkat. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

She shrugs. "Well I'm not THAT mean. If you got sick from walking in the rain, we wouldn't have the same amount of fun as we always do."

Karkat huffed. She was something else, that Vriska.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wish I bought spare clothes," said Karkat.

"Meh, I don't give a shit. You can sleep like that for all I care," said Vriska.

"I don't want the clothes for  _you_ , dumbass."

"But I know you want your goddamn pajamas. Just sleep like that," she pointed to his naked form.

"I can sleep in the nude?"

"Only if you're okay with me doing it. Actually, what am I saying, I would sleep naked whether you wanted me to or not."

She smirked and yawned softly, looking rather adorable for the moment as she did so. She opened her eyes and blinked, appearing innocent and calm. Her eyes added to the effect.

"You can use my shower if you want," she offered plainly.

"Nah, that's fine," said Karkat. It had begun to rain harder, and they both heard a thunderclap overhead. Karkat groaned, and Vriska slipped into bed with Karkat.

"We'll worry about it in the morning," she said. It was getting late and she would prefer to not think about the weather at the current moment. Karkat nodded and settled into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and Vriska. Karkat hated that he found her attractive, no matter what she wore or how she looked. Especially naked now, lying with him under the covers, when she looked so vulnerable and serene, a stark contrast to her usual demeanor.

Her eyes settled onto him, and she looked him over, as if trying to examine his emotions. The one she was currently displaying was concern, and it was a looks he had never seen on her before. Something was definitely wrong.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Vriska, she turned over in bed, her back facing him. Her black hair was heavily disheveled from their previous sexcapade, and her naked form was softly caressed by the blanket that covered the both of them. A heavy thought weighed in his mind, and he pushed it as far back as possible.

_No._

He let out a sigh, and pushed his head into the pillow, his muscles relaxing.

"Karkat?" said Vriska, turning to him again. Karkat looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't say EVER, but I just want you to know that you're the best kismesis a girl could ask for. Thanks for being there, and helping me deal with, you know, the urges and stuff."

Karkat wasn't expecting this. "No problem, alright? It's good and healthy for the both of us."

"Well," she started. "You're my first really good kismesis. Not JUST because of the sex and everything..." she blushed a light shade of blue.

"Why are you telling me this...?"

She huffed, blowing some of her hair away from her face. "If you don't mind, would it be too much to ask for something? I want you to show me what it's like to have a matesprit."

The words hit Karkat like a truck full of bricks. 'W-W-What?" Vriska was asking for something completely unlike her. Then again, she was always full of surprises. He had to stop underestimating her. She looked frustrated and blushed more.

"Spare me the surprise, Karkat. I just want you to help me with this. We're already in kismesissitude with each other, but I've never had a matesprit. I just... I just want to know what it's like. It's a quadrant nobody ever wants to pursue with me."

Karkat frowned. He actually felt sorry for the spiderbitch.

"So yeah," she said. "I know what I just said must be fucking hard to hear, especially for a moron like you. I just had to get that off my chest."

"Vriska..." said Karkat. "I already... I'm in a matespritship with Nepeta."

"I know," said Vriska. "She doesn't have to know. This would only be just to give me the experience. No knives or blood or stuff like that. Just... lovemaking."

Karkat shifted uncomfortably. "If I'm being honest, I can't say I haven't thought about pursuing more than one quadrant with you."

That seemed to bring a smile to her face. It heavily amused him.

"So," said Karkat. "Nepeta remains my matesprit. You know how I feel for her."

"Of course," said Vriska. "This is just a little thing."

"A little thing," repeated Karkat. "Right. So, do we start now, or...?"

"I've never been gentle," said Vriska. "I guess now is a good time to try."

Almost awkwardly, she shifted and got closer to Karkat. He didn't know why he felt his heart leap, but it did. This was making him nervous already, and there was no doubt she didn't feel the same way.

He placed a hand on her lap, feeling the warmth of her skin against it, and pressed his lips against hers, gently for the first time. This would be an entirely new experience for the both of them, and they were going to take it slow.

She used her arm to gently caress his face, and kissed him back, taking in his body warmth and his gentle touch. It made her smile as she kissed him, giving him more access to her mouth as their tongues intertwined.

He kissed her like that for a while, his fingers making aimless swirls on her leg as he pushed deeper, giving her an amazing, gentle and loving kiss. He wasn't entirely sure where it came from, but he just wanted to make her feel good. Better than good.

Karkat felt Vriska's lips quiver softly as she seemed to beg for more, moving her hands to his shoulders and turning fully to him now. She trailed her fingers on his chest. Everything was warmth and comfort, and neither were reluctant to display their gentleness.

They pulled away softly, a soft gasp escaping their lips. They met each other's gaze, still holding each other.

"You look like such a fucking dork," said Vriska. She moved her hand to Karkat's cheek, rubbing softly and watching his blush grow. "It's... it's cute. Better than cute."

"I never thought you were capable of kind feelings."

"Neither was I," she said. "I enjoyed it a lot, actually. I don't know what to say..."

He found himself grabbing and taking hold of her hand, lightly squeezing it.

If she wanted to know what it was like to have a matesprit, she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat lightly kissed Vriska's cheek.

"So..." he said, oddly nervous. "Start now or...?"

She shrugged. "Whenever you would like to, really. This is different than the hardcore shit we usually do. This should start out gently."

He nodded. "Alright."

Holding her hand, he brought it up to his face and kissed it softly. "Looking forward to not getting cut and sliced and scratched and bitten." he said. He still had her name carved into his chest. Vriska smiled and made a mental note to treat their wounds after this.

He moved his kiss to placing one on her neck, smiling softly as he felt her warm skin on his face, listening to and feeling her breathing. Vriska smiled.

"Karkat," she whined. "Come here..."

Vriska pushed her lips against his, kissing him softly and playfully, moaning softly as she held his chest, being careful to avoid his cuts. Karkat kissed back with delight, equally happy as her to try out gentle lovemaking with her for the first time.

Their cuts and bruises hindered their movements slightly, but it helped to take things nice and slow. If this was good, Vriska thought, it could be a regular thing without all the body damage.

Karkat pulled his lips away from hers, panting softly, to kiss her forehead. It made Vriska blush and smile wider.

"You look so cute when you look like that," remarked Karkat.

"Are you saying I don't look cute any other time?"

"I didn't say that," he said, caressing her cheek. "You know what I mean..."

Vriska really enjoyed the treatment she was receiving from Karkat. It certainly felt strange to not have him bite or claw or curse at her while he held her, but it was a strange feeling that she welcomed greatly.

"Touch me..." she begged. Karkat ran his hands up her sides, feeling her body and finding himself greatly wanting her. Vriska pulled him onto her, feeling his tentabulge curling warmly on her leg. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, smiling as she did so. Karkat brought his hands to her breasts and squeezed them softly, kissing back with vigor.

She pulled away with a low growl, holding him tightly. "I want you..." Her eyes ran up and down his damaged form. "Now."

He kissed her neck instead of biting it, remembering that only prior, he was choking her violently. He planted sweet kisses along her neck, listening to her moans and purrs. Vriska rarely purred when he played with her body. It made him glad knowing that he can make her do this.

He moves slightly and pushes against her nook, watching his bulge slide in as they shared a moan. She rolled slightly against him.

"Nice and slow..." she said. "This is a lot different than our kismessitude."

"I know that," he said, with a calm voice. "No violence or anything like that."

He pushed himself all the way into her, slowly. She elicited a soft moan and squirmed, holding him close. "K-Karkat..."

"Vriska..."

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She bore a smile on her lips, and kissed his cheek.

"Take me, Karkat..."

Karkat smiled warmly and began to push his hips, thrusting in and out of Vriska, drawing a soft moan every so often. She remained clutching him, wanting him as close as possible, feeling her nook contrast when she was filled with his bulge, before feeling him sweetly slide out.

Karkat thought that Vriska's heavily disheveled hair made her look even sexier than usual, and he pounded her faster, moaning himself. He kisses her ear and softly caressed her breast, moving his mouth down low to kiss and lick the other one. Her loved hearing her wanting panting, her tireless moans and her wondrous gasps. It drove him.

"F-Fuck me," she whimpered. "It's so good, Karkat..."

Karkat had fallen in love with this side of Vriska-her gentle and submissive side. She couldn't hide it from him. He did as she said and pumped deeper into her, kissing her passionately. He ran his hands from her breasts to her face, moving hair away from her eyes and holding her close and with great affection. She moaned into the kiss, and began holding onto his horns.

That actually made Karkat  _giggle_  into the kiss, as it had surprised him. She tended to ignore his horns, and was glad she was paying attention to them. She began to rub his horns as she ground her hips into him, and he was surprised by the amount of pleasure she was giving him.

He broke the kiss softly, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together, and they held loving eye contact. Vriska's eyes held passion and love, sharing the look with Karkat. He felt her nook clench him, making his thrusts more pleasurable. He groaned with immense pleasure.

"Karkat," she moaned. "I love you."  _Please say it back._

"I love you too," he said. And he meant it. She knew that he meant it, and simply stared, trying not to show her glee.

"I love you," she repeated. She wanted to hear him say it again.

"I love you, Vriska."

She tilted her head back and moaned. "Oh god..."

"I love you so much..."

"Oh god I'm close... Faster, please...!"

He wasn't far from climax as well, and began to fuck her faster and harder, eager to make her reach her peak.

She grabbed his shoulders tightly and convulsed, screaming his name as loud as she could, reaching her orgasm and covering his groin in her fluids, staining the bed as she gasped and moaned, panted and held him. Her nook tightened and milked him, bringing him along to his own orgasm shortly after, and he pumped her full of his essence, moaning as he squeezed her, yelling her name with a low, pleasurable growl. They breathed heavily, filling the air with their mixed scent, and with their noises.

Vriska brought her head up to briefly kiss him, before falling backwards on the bed, panting. "That was... the best one... in a long while..."

He nodded. "I agree..." He slumped over her and started to slide out of her, but she held him in place.

"Please stay," she said softly. "Stay inside and stay with me..."

He nodded and relaxed, breathing slowly and kissing her. "Vriska."

"Yeah?"

"When I said I loved you, I meant it," he said. "I don't even fucking care anymore."

"I meant it too, Karkat," she said. "I was tired of holding that shit back."

"The only problem is that Nepeta..." She pressed her finger to his lips.

"There is no Nepeta," she said. "There is only us. Don't talk about her, she'll ruin the moment..."

He nodded reluctantly, and she moved her finger. "I'll deal with that later. I love  _you_ , Spiderbitch."

She smirked softly. "I love you too, you nubby-horned fucker."

"You loved holding my horns," he teased. "I bet they weren't so useless then."

She laughed, and then frowned. "Oh fuck, we should clean up," she said, referring to their cuts and bruises.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, and he kissed her again. "Tomorrow morning..."

She nodded and held him. "Let's take this new relationship slow and steady, okay? I don't want to have to deal with Nepeta or the others."

"It'll be our little secret," he said. "You can even make my life miserable in public."

She giggled. "That was the plan." She moved his hand and placed it on her breast. "Touch me..."

He pressed his face to her neck and left her a trail of little kisses up to her jaw, feeling her smile grow as he squeezed her breast softly. "I love it when you touch me," she whispered. Karkat smiled. He was definitely looking forward to this.

"If you're my new matesprit," he realized. "That would make Nepeta my new kismesis."

She nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I don't want claw marks on my-"

She smirked and kissed his cheek. "I carved my name into your chest. Better get used to it, Kaaaaaaaarkat."


End file.
